Playing with Hearts
by Grey Strap
Summary: I'm a boy hater and yet, why do I find myself falling inlove again with a playboy? NxM
1. Chapter 1 :

PLAYING WITH HEARTS

_The deeper you fall, the harder it is to get up._

--

Girls, be frank with me. Boys are ignorant; they play with our hearts and see it as merely a pleasure with them. And that's the main reason why I detest boys, they're heartless and merciless. Who am I to tell you all of these facts? I'm Mikan Sakura, the girl _he_ played a long time ago. Who's _he_? I'll tell when the time is right. For now, I'm officially a boy-hater.

But right now, I'm at the gates of a big and prestigious school in Japan, _Alice Academy_. According to them, only the rich and intelligent people could enroll in this academy. I don't consider myself smart, but I do have above average grades. I'm rich? Oh yes. And I wish I wasn't, being rich is sometimes lonesome. You don't get to befriend other people who are lower than you and that sucks. Now, isn't that sad?

A blonde man escorted me to my room, his name is Mr. Narumi. He told about how things go around in this school. I, being easily distracted, didn't even listen to what he said. I just heard that I shouldn't have grades lower than seventy percent. I could do that, I think. Then he laid my newly ironed uniform on my queen-sized bed and asked me to go to A 28 after getting ready. I nodded and he went out. I scanned the uniform from the ribbons to the skirt, it was classy looking. I sighed and fitted the uniform, it was just right. Not too short or too long for me. I got my bag ready and bolted out of the room.

"I'm lost," I said quietly to no one as I stared at the map of the school. After ten minutes, I finally found the classroom. I hear people chattering so loud, I wonder if the teacher is even there.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled. This isn't helping; I usually get nervous about first day classes. But it's now or never, here goes anything. I knocked at the door and heard Mr. Narumi's cheerful voice telling me to come inside. I slowly opened the door, I looked at the class.

Everyone looked at me as if I were an alien from another planet, and it made me feel uneasy. I felt a blazing glare from someone at the back and out of curiosity; I slowly turned my head and found out that a pair of crimson are looking at me. I looked back quickly. First impression of him: he's a playboy. How? Because he has two sluts on both of his sides, making him look so cheap. Those sluts are actually students? Argh. I scanned the room; the class has ten boys and nine girls. Great, just great. Can't boys disappear from this world? Oh never mind.

"Mikan-chan, please do introduce yourself to the class!" Mr. Narumi cheerfully said with a big goofy smile plastered on his fair skin face.

"Erm.. I'm Mikan Sakura, pleasure to meet all of you." I bowed and took two steps backward. I looked straight at the class, they were all silent. Do I look too ugly for them? I mean, I have this long brown hair that reaches up to my waist and curls at it ends. Honey-brown eyes and rosy skin.

"Class, any questions for Mikan-chan?" Ghad, he never gets tired of his cheerful tone. I just got to know him for a few minutes and this is my first impression.

Then, the class snapped out of it. Boys began asking me if I'm single, others asking if I want to date them and blah blah. I wanted to punch their faces, boys are so cocky.

"Okay, class.. That's too personal for Mikan-chan to answer--" I cut him. I wanted to make things clear.

"I'm single and I'm not interested to date," I may harsh to say this to them, but I want them to know that I'm anti-love.

The boys frowned and the girls smiled wickedly at me, I felt uneasy again. I looked at Mr. Narumi who was chuckling, I looked at him with a confuse face.

"Class, class. So who wants to be Mikan-chan's partner?" Wait, what? Partner? I don't need one. Well.. I do need someone who could help me familiarize this place to me. So that I won't get lost anymore. But I think I could figure out myself, I don't need a partner.

I looked again, every boy was raising their hands. Except five boys who seem not interest and that's good. Although, the one with the two slu-students was glaring at me. I sighed. How come boys are like this? aargh.

I looked at Mr. Narumi's soft blonde curls, it looks so natural. Then at his face, his face seems he's having a hard decision. I wonder why. I looked at the girls inside the room, everyone seems normal. Just a few people are like Barbies. By Barbies, I mean that they dress up so short just to impress guys. Awful, right?

"Hmm.. Nastume-kun, you don't mind being Mikan-chan's partner, right?" I looked at the so called "Natsume", oh. It's the playboy on the back. I looked at Mr. Narumi with a pout, thinking he would reconsider. But too bad, it didn't work. Damn.

"Hn," was all Natsume could offer to say. He's a playboy and he's arrogant. I thrower him a disgusted glare and he thrower back a dagger glare. Mr. Narumi, noticing our glare contest, gestured me to sit on the chair beside Natsume. With nothing else to do, I complied obediently.

The two sluts beside him went away with gloomy faces on their faces, I wonder what he did to them. Anyhow, I just glared at him when I was nearer to him and he smirked at me. How dare he smirk at me? Egoistic jerk bag.

I sat down slowly and quietly as possible, I scanned the people surrounding me. Two girls who I think I can befriend, one has raven hair and brilliant violet eyes and the other, has shiny ebony hair and emerald green eyes. Three boys who I don't even deemed as appropriate boys. Oh wrong, one seems appropriate enough.

"Sakura-san, I'm Yuu Tobita. You could just call me Yuu, I'm the president of the class. So if you need anything, just call me. Okay?" Yuu smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Polka, isn't that print too old for you?" What the hell is he talk--Oh my goodness! He's talking about the print of my underwear! He's so gonna get this.

My face was clearly showing that I was embarrass and angry at him for his rudeness and pervertedness. I punched him as hard as I could, and he ended up falling of his chair and onto the floor. The girls gasp, the boys' eyes were wide as saucers. I wonder why they make such a fuss about it. A girl just punched a guy, what's so not normal about that, huh?

"You bitch! You punched Natsume-sama. No one dares do that! No one," a seaweed haired scolded me and so? Oh wait, Natsume-sama? Why the use of sama? He's not an important person, right? Oh well, who damn cares.

* * *

Please review, haha. I'll be continuing my other fanfics, please do support them. :)

**PREVIEW:**

"He's this important? Oh fuck. I'm so doomed," I told myself softly.

Oh wait, what's this? Natusme Hyuuga kissing me on the lips! Hell broke loose for sure now. And wha-?

Ice Queen and Bunny boy? Funny title names for them. I wonder if I could see who they are. I struggled to pass the people, but I managed. I gasped, they're dating?! Wtf.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 part 1:

PLAYING WITH HEARTS

_The deeper you fall, the harder it is to get up._

--

**RECAP:**

_"Polka, isn't that print too old for you?" What the hell is he talk--Oh my goodness! He's talking about the print of my underwear! He's so gonna get this._

_My face was clearly showing that I was embarrass and angry at him for his rudeness and pervertedness. I punched him as hard as I could, and he ended up falling of his chair and onto the floor. The girls gasp, the boys' eyes were wide as saucers. I wonder why they make such a fuss about it. A girl just punched a guy, what's so not normal about that, huh?_

_"You bitch! You punched Natsume-sama. No one dares do that! No one," a seaweed haired scolded me and so? Oh wait, Natsume-sama? Why the use of sama? He's not an important person, right? Oh well, who damn cares._

--

"Bitch, eh?" I asked the seaweed-haired girl as I went forward to her. She tremble in fright as I smiled at her in a good demeanor as possible as I, can.

"Permy, no one calls me a bitch. Get that?" I glared at her and she still trembled in fright as she stepped backwards to her possie which I say, is enjoying the show.

"You still have no right to punch Natsume-sama on the face without a reason!" she defended herself. Of course I have a reason, I would never hurt someone without a reason; I'm not that _kind_ of person.

I shrugged, knowing that they wouldn't shut up if I don't. I walked back to my seat and got my novel from my sling bag and started reading while the others stared at me. I rolled my eyes as I scanned them.

"Sakura-san.. I suggest you apologize to Natsume." Yuu said meekly to me as he smiled at me.

"Me? Apologize to that pervert? If pigs fly, okay?" I replied as I browse my novel for my favorite passage.

"You just called Hyuuga-sama a pervert!" another fan girl of him exclaimed. I sighed. I just shrugged at them.. How come this class is so noisy? argh.

Then almost all of the girls shouted at me saying how bad I was and what hag I'am. I stood up, looking at these petty girls.

"Look if I apologize to the pervert, all of you woulgd be quiet. Am I correct?" They nodded in return as I looked at my seatmate who was smirking at me already.

"I'm sorry," I said to him with my eyes not bothering to look at him.

"Polka, that punch hurt. You could at least apologize at me with sincere, right?" I looked at him with disbelief. He was looking for a fight again.

"I just said apology, not a _sincere_ one. You get?" I told him as he grabbed my arm close to him.

I could feel warm and soft lips on top of mine. I blinked a couple of times to register what was happening right now.

Oh wait, what's this? Natusme Hyuuga kissing me on the lips! Hell broke loose for sure now. And wha-?

He's holding my hand too?! Whart the hell is he doing? I struggled as he held on tighter. The people around us was gasping, howling and a girl who seemed fairly familiar to me was talking picture. Wtf?!

He finally let go of me, both of bus gasping for air. I was about to slap him when he kissed my cheek, my mind went blank.

"Dear Polka, you shouldn't punch nor slap me. Oh, you're forgiven; the kiss was great too." He stood up and left the classroom, leaving me confuse and annoyed.

* * *

Very busy right now, sorry. I'll update as soon as I can, 'kay? :)


	3. Chapter 2 part 2:

PLAYING WITH HEARTS

_The deeper you fall, the harder it is to get up._

--

**RECAP:**

_He's holding my hand too?! What the hell is he doing? I struggled as he held on tighter. The people around us was gasping, howling and a girl who seemed fairly familiar to me was talking picture. Wtf?!_

_He finally let go of me, both of bus gasping for air. I was about to slap him when he kissed my cheek, my mind went blank. _

_"Dear Polka, you shouldn't punch nor slap me. Oh, you're forgiven; the kiss was great too." He stood up and left the classroom, leaving me confused and annoyed._

_--_

"The hell?" I thought out loud. I grabbed my handkerchief out of my pocket and wipe his saliva on my lips, but I must say that he's a good kisser. Oh wait, forget that I said that. Then a major realization hit me, he stole two kisses from me! Not just one, but two! I sulked at my desk. I promised myself the next one I would kiss would be my future husband, not another playboy _again_. I don't deserve this!

"Nastume," a boy with blonde and alluring blue orbs called him. How cute, he has this small yet adorable bunny on top of his hands. Is he gay? Oh goodness. Maybe or maybe not, whatever.

I looked up to see the person who I think was fairly familiar to me. I checked her eyes, it was purple. Just like my childhood friend.. don't tell me that she's Hota-chan? I yelped run as fast as I could and hugged her with all my might. And again, they gasped at me and her.

"Took you long enough to remember me, huh baka?" she said ever so coldly as always.

"Of course! I miss you, you know," I told her as I let go of her. Meet Imai Hotaru, the greatest best friend you'll ever need. She might be a good blackmailer and all of that; but you know, she blackmails people with a reason. Honestly, she may be blackmailing you for money. _Money_, her profound love since I knew her. And I knew her since I was born!

"Yo-you know Imai Hotaru? The freakin' Ice Queen?" a boy asked with big curious eyes, this guy was very funny-looking if you asked me.

"Of course I know her, she's my childhood friend." I answered back to him with a sweet smile. Seeing her almost made my anger for Natsume fled. Almost, but not _quite._

_--_

By the time our break time is over, we had classes again which means I had to sit beside that horrible jerk for three long tiresome hours.

Then my phone vibrated, I wondered who the hell would text me during school hours. I read the message, not believing my eyes who the sender was. It was _him_. Oh shit, how the hell did he found out my new number? damnit.

Rui:

_Babe, let's forget what happened during the past. I still love you, you know. I can't bare to think that I pick a slut like her instead of a princess such as yourself. And I know you still have those feelings for me. I'm so sorry for being a jerk to you. If ever we would get back together, I'll show you how much I adore you and my loyalty to you and you alone. So what do you think, babe? Txt me back, love you._

Dated: October 28 '08 ; 2:30 pm.

My mind couldn't process anything of what he texted. I know for a fact that he's still a playboy, but he sounded so sincere and all. But of course I wouldn't get back with him, in his useless dreams. Pardon, loyalty? You're not even loyal to yourself.

Before I could text a reply. Long strong hands grabbed my phone - of course, it's Hyuuga. I swear if he reads that message, he'll laugh at me and I'll be forced to kill him. Oh wait, make that _intentionally_ killing him.

"What's this, polka?" he asked. Duh, it's a phone. But I know that wasn't was he meant. I wonder why he souned so demanding and furious. I looked at him; his eye's were flowing with fury. Thank God that we're under the Sakura Tree, if it's the classroom; I would scream so violently.

"Why're you furious? Oh nevermind. Wanna hear a story, Hyuuga?" I asked him instead of answering his question. He'll understand what that text meant if I told him _that_ story.

"Just the answer the freakin' question, polka. And don't ever call me Hyuuga." His voice was with venom and hatred. He sounded so creepy and scary at the same time. For once in many years, I felt afraid of a person.

"Just listen," I told him and patted the ground beside me gesturing him to sit down. He obeyed, surprisingly. I remembered everything so vividly that it creeps me out. I sighed and began with the story.

"September 14, 2007. I met this guy named Hanaki Rui...."

--

_"Dear me Mi-chan! Hanaki-san is so inlove with you. Can't you see? You're so dense!" Rika told me out of the blue. I was studying in the library for a test in algebra. I was about the scold her for disturbing me, but the thing she said was clouding up my mind._

_"Don't believe in rumors, Rika." I told her and went back to solving a problem. _

_"He even told me himself! He asked me if you could meet him at the garden right now!" She seems so energetic. But so was I._

_Hanazaki Rui was the guy who was swoon by all types of girls. He was the most popular guy in school, with his good looks and charm; he could steal any girl's heart. And so he did, with mine. I was so madly inlove with him. _

_So I went to the garden as told and I saw him with a bouquet of white roses on his right hand. And of course, a trademark smile on his handsome face. _

_"Hey Rui-san," I greeted him. _

_"Don't be too formal, my dear; call me Rui." he replied, revealing his bright white smile._

_"This is for you. You know Mikan, I love you since the day we met. As they say, love at first sight. So, uhm. I'm asking you if you could be my girlfriend?" he asked with a loving and sincere voice. _

_"Of course! I love you too." I told him and hugged him. He kissed me too, a tender and loving kiss._

_After a few months of being together, a rumor spreaded: saying how he cheated on me for some other pretty and rich girl. At first I didn't believed them, then I saw it with my one eyes._

_I peered outside of the window, and he was there! Kissing her and not an ordinary kissing. It was french kissing, a major lip-locking moment. I cried a river for that, he was cheating on me. _

_Then I heard his friends saying how he cheated on me a lot of times. I got angry for him and started to hate. I ended our relationship with a hard slapped on his face; as a result, he's left cheek was swollen._

_I left that school, thinking that I could have a new life here. I left everything behind. I left my friends there, my loved one's. I was a fool to believe that he would be faithful to me. I'm so so stupid._

_--_

"So that's why I'm here," I looked at him. He was thinking something so deep and I don't even know if he listened to my story. I tried to poke him and he looked me with those alluring crimson eyes.

"So now he realizes how much he loves you and how he needs you; he also wants you two to get back together, right?" He asked with such a serene voice that my eyes widen in shock that he could have a voice like that.

"Right," I replied emotionless, I guess.

"Are you gonna go back to him?" I looked at him with disbelief. He sounded so nice and understanding today, I wonder what happened to him.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. No way in hell would I ever go back to that playboy, _never_.

"That's good. Because now, you're all mine." He then hugged me in a tight embrace and pecked my forehead with his warm lips. He left leaving me very confused again. Then he showed his smile, I was surprised that he looks better with a smile.

"See you later, polka," he then waved goodbye. Oh, he also tossed my phone to my lap.

I checked my phone. Shoot, he replied to Rui's message. I went to my sent box and it was already sent! I checked and read what he replied to him.

Mikan:

_Look you asshole, Mikan is no longer your's. She's mine now. And she also said that she doesn't love you anymore. Okay? _

Dated: October 28 '08; 2:45 pm

I'm _his_? What the fuck was that all about? I don't understand this! I don't understand him. I need to talk to him about this, argh. But wait, why is my heart beating rapidly? I touched my cheeks, they were warm. Oh dear no, I'm not falling in love with another playboy! Aaargh.

--

"So she doesn't want to fall in love with another playboy, huh. Be ready, Natsume. You're gonna change for her and she'll fall madly in love with you. No one ever rejected me anyways," Nastume thought while a smirked was plastered on his face.

"Just you wait, Mikan Sakura. You're soon gonna be _mine_," he thought again while the smile on Mikan's face was on his mind. And then he soon fell asleep, dreaming about the girl he wants.

And whatever Natsume Hyuuga wants, he _always_ gets them.

* * *

Here's part two of the story, enjoy! :)

Btw, sorry for long upload :D


	4. Chapter 2 part 3:

PLAYING WITH HEARTS

_The deeper you fall, the harder it is to get up._

--

**RECAP:**

_I'm his? What the fuck was that all about? I don't understand this! I don't understand him. I need to talk to him about this, argh. But wait, why is my heart beating rapidly? I touched my cheeks, they were warm. Oh dear no, I'm not falling in love with another playboy! Aaargh._

_--_

_"So she doesn't want to fall in love with another playboy, huh. Be ready, Natsume. You're gonna change for her and she'll fall madly in love with you. No one ever rejected me anyways," Nastume thought while a smirked was plastered on his face._

_"Just you wait, Mikan Sakura. You're soon gonna be mine," he thought again while the smile on Mikan's face was on his mind. And then he soon fell asleep, dreaming about the girl he wants._

_And whatever Natsume Hyuuga wants, he always gets them._

--

I'm completely baffled; the way he did those things to me.. it's impossible. He can't be in love me, right? He's a _playboy_, he would do that to_ any_ other girl if he wanted. So that means I'm just a victim here? Again? Oh fuck. I need to clarify this to him as soon as possible. I don't want to be in a sick joke here, _never_.

Based from my observations, he seems to be under the shade of a sakura tree near to the gates of Alice Academy. It's pretty much isolated there, only a few people passed by there. So I went to him with all of the guts I've stored a few minutes ago, I slowly walked near him; thinking that this conversation would be as planned.

But seems like whenever I'm with Natsume, my plan always fails. One strong wind passed by, making my skirt flip. With one eye open, he smirked at me. I quickly pulled my skirt down with a very, very red face.

"You know Polka, you shouldn't wear such childish prints such as that." He pointed at my skirt. "Oh and you shouldn't let other people see those, just _me_. Alright?" He added, looking at me with a smirk again.

"It's not like I wanted to show it to you, pervert!" I exclaimed and was about to punch him when his right arm pushed me nearer to him causing me to sit on his lap. I hesitated, I wanted to stand up, but his arm was far too strong for me.

"We both know that you like me," he whispered seductively to my ear causing me to have chills on my spine. How could he like this? It's like he controls me.. it's fucking annoying.

"Let go of me! And hell no, I wouldn't like a playboy _again_!" I exclaimed louder this time, no way in hell would I ever fall for another one like Rui. As I remember those moments, my eyes went teary; but I wouldn't dare shed a tear in front of Natsume.

"What if I _changed_? Would you fall in love with me?" he asked bluntly, too blunt in fact. He looked so serious, he's crimson eyes staring right throught my chocolate ones. All I see is that he's so serious and honest; no lies hidden. Too bad, I wouldn't let my guard down.

"Yeah, right. As if you'd changed, it's not that easy. I'm not one of those girls who would go after guys such as yourself, I'm not _cheap_." I told him with my eyes staring directly to his.

_I may be sad, but I'm not weak.._

My ringtone, who would call me right now?! Ugh. I grabbed my phone from my front pocket. And yet again, he took it from me and answered the call. Whoever the caller is, I just don't want it to be _her_.

"Who's this?" he question with a cold tone. How dare he talk like that to my caller? ugh. Then he switched on the speaker.

"It's Rui, who's this?" I gasped, I take back my words. Talk to him like that, I don't mind.

"It's Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume. Mikan's boyfriend." Wait, what the hell? Before I could say anything, he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Mikan's boyfriend? She's mine, you know; _mine_." I'm his? hell no. I'm better of with off with Natsume than him. Oh shoot.. pretend I didn't think that way, alright? I'm better off with uh.. oh nevermind.

"She's mine, bastard. Just wait and see.. I'm going to get her there and she'll be all mine." Rui said with a spat of venom that still creeps me out. I looked at the expression of Natsume, he looked so not him. Like he's eyes are glaring to kill and I looked down, avoiding his bloody-red eyes. I couldn't even utter a word. Then Natsume ended the call and tossed my phone on my lap.

Still sitting on his lap, he murmured words I never thought a guy such as himself will say to a clumsy and plain girl such as myself.

"Mikan Sakura, I love you.. I'm promise and swear to God that I'm never going to hurt you. When I met you, some of cold aura went away. My dark world brighten 'cause after all, you're my very own sunshine.. -"

I almost did believe him.. then again, he was reading it from a love book! He's so corny, but way sweet enough for me.

"In simpler words, so that an idiot such as yourself would understand. I love you and I want you to be my _only _girlfriend and I'm of course, your _only_ boyfriend. So what do you say, little girl?" he embraced me, a tender embrace that I needed for almost forever now.

I didn't utter any word.. I didn't move. I felt my world stopped; my heart beat racing and my cheeks getting warmer. Before I knew it, total darkness overwhelmed me.

"Ugh.. not again," was the last words I uttered then I heard Natsume saying my name ever so caring, which I must say is not like him.

But honestly, I kind of like him. Oh forget I said that.. ugh, it's so complicated now.

* * *

Guys, so sorry for the long update. Too many tests, reviews and projects to pass and other things. I'll try my best to update a little faster, ok? Reviews please :)


	5. Chapter 3:

PLAYING WITH HEARTS

_~ The deeper you fall; the harder it is to get up._

**--**

**RECAP:**

_"In simpler words, so that an idiot such as yourself would understand. I love you and I want you to be my __only __girlfriend and I'm of course, your __only__ boyfriend. So what do you say, little girl?" he embraced me, a tender embrace that I needed for almost forever now._

_I didn't utter any word…I didn't move. I felt my world stopped; my heart beat racing and my cheeks getting warmer. Before I knew it, total darkness overwhelmed me. _

_"Ugh... not again," was the last words I uttered then I heard Natsume saying my name ever so caring, which I must say is not like him. _

_But honestly, I kind of like him. Oh forget I said that... ugh, it's so complicated now. _

--

I flutter my eyes slowly, recalling what happened to me a few moments ago. I know that I was talking to Natsume and him saying those _kinds_of words to a girl such as myself. I felt something warm on my hand, I squeeze the unknown warm thing and the grip grew tighter. I looked down and found out that it was Natsume, slowly but surely, I slipped my hand from his tight grip and succeeded.

But his senses were too sharp; his eyes quickly opened and looked at me with worried eyes. Right now, if I'm being totally honest – I might have fallen in love with those alluring eyes and the one who owns them. Then again, he's also one of the type of boys I despise so much.

"Mikan… What the hell happened to you? You black-out. And really, don't eat too much; you're heavy already and I don't want a fat girlfriend, ok?" he told me with a smirk plastered on his smooth face; being so close to his face, he's actually quite good-looking if you ask me.

"You see, I have this kind of unknown disease. A disease which makes me faint whenever my pulses are beating rapidly; regardless of what the cause is. Could you keep this as a secret from everyone, please?" No one should know about this, I never liked people worrying about my health or anything that affiliates about me. Of course, I do worry about myself; seldom though, but that's me.

He looked at me for a brief moment and stared at the window beside me. I stared at him and a realization hit me. He carried me here? Does he care that much? At least… I have to thank him for taking me here; as courtesy, of course; not anything else, right?

"Natsume… thanks for taking me here. I'm sorry to trouble you; I don't want to be a burden. So-"I was cut of was he exclaimed something to me, I was shocked at what he said.

"Sakura Mikan, don't you know how worried I was when you blacked-out?!" he sounded so furious that I got terrified at the tone of his voice… on the other hand, he sounded as if he was my father. Now, now… that's plain weird.

"I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't plan this out. I told you, I don't want to be a burden to you or to anyone else." I started to get teary eyes, I was never the kind of person who gets too emotional over things such as this… but I was with him, the only person who I could act as myself without hiding anything.

He embraced me and I embraced him back. I sobbed softly at his left shoulder, not minding if it would get wet or anything. I just really need a good cry and everything would turn out fine; _I hope._

After the long embracing moment, I let go and faced him with a tear stained face. I don't mind him looking if I was sad or happy, or any other mood. I want to act myself with him, no worries and stress. He's like my own brand of stress-pad, slowly but surely, it works to remove everything from stress to having to pick a good book to read for free time.

"Thank God, you're fine right now. About the question I asked you… what do you say, _strawberries_?" he asked me again, I blinked and blinked again. Strawberries? Oh whatever, he wouldn't stop looking at those.

"Natsume, let me ask you. If you're playing a game, I'm not going to be fooled again. I don't want to get hurt… understand me?" I told him as I held his right hand. Goodness, his hand is so big that I even need two of hands to hold his hand. Then, he held both of my hands and looked me through my chocolate-hazel eyes.

"Mikan… If I were to fool you, I wouldn't be like this. Heck I wouldn't even carry you to the nearest hospital if I don't love you. I'm serious with you. I won't fool you nor play with your heart. Didn't I tell you? Or can't your brain function properly?" he playfully and softly poked my head. Sometimes he could an insolent jerk and at other times, he could be the one of the nicest persons I've ever met in this planet.

"I'm telling you, Hyuuga. If you ever cheat on me, its way over," I told him with a serious tone, not minding his eyebrows narrowing.

"First of all, never ever call me Hyuuga; Natsume is fine. I love you, will you be mine forever?" he asked. I giggled at his tone and choice of words.

"What's so funny?" he sounded so annoyed. I couldn't contain it any longer, I laughed loudly.

"_You_, you're the one who's funny with that look and choice of words, it's corny. Sorry to be rude, but I'm stating the truth. Anyhow, about that question, sure, I'll be yours _forever_." I laughed again and for the first time… he laughed with me. I stopped momentarily and laughed again.

"It's good to see you laugh that way, I do love your laugh." I told as I smiled.

"Tch, you love everything about me. Don't you?" Alas, he's still the same with his cocky attitude. But that's alright.

"Don't be too cocky, Natsume." I told him.

"And you, don't be like _Miss Keep Your Distance_, alright?" he backfired.

"Oh yes, sir." I sarcastically replied.

With a swift moment, he kissed me. Those warm lips with the flavor of cinnamon. At first it was an innocent kiss and the kiss became passionate. He bit my lower lip, asking for an entrance and I allowed him. He explored my mouth as I did to. We then engage in a tongue duel. Unfortunately, he won.

After a minute or so, we stopped and looked at each other. Despite his annoying and cocky attitude, he's also a good kisser. I guess all playboys are like that, I sighed and he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked me with a flat tone.

"I just wish that this could last forever… "I told him as I pouted.

"Look who's talking about choice of words. And this would last _forever_." I chuckled and so did he.

"Promise?" I wanted to make sure… to have a promise seems fit for the situation.

"Promise." He replied and snaked his arm around my waste, I didn't mind anymore. I smiled, this day surely is well.

All I hope for now is that this would really last forever, without anything or anyone impeding. No hindrance, really. At that day and specific moment, I became the _only_girlfriend of the not anymore playboy Natsume Hyuuga. I smiled at the thought of that.

* * *

Sorry making Natsume so oc much, ahaha. Anyways, keep those reviews coming and to those who reviewed, thanks; I really do appreciate them. Til the next chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 4:

PLAYING WITH HEARTS

_~ The deeper you fall; the harder it is to get up and move on._

_--_

**RECAP:**

"_Promise?" I wanted to make sure… to have a promise seems fit for the situation._

"_Promise." He replied and snaked his arm around my waste, I didn't mind anymore. I smiled, this day surely is well._

_All I hope for now is that this would really last forever, without anything or anyone impeding. No hindrance, really. At that day and specific moment, I became the __only__girlfriend of the not anymore playboy Natsume Hyuuga. I smiled at the thought of that._

_--_

I'm still in awe, not because I'm the girlfriend of _The_ Natsume Hyuuga as what Permy and her cronies would call him – but because I was the girlfriend of another hot playboy. Okay, so I admit that I'm attracted to him; that doesn't change the fact that I still despise him a little due to his reputation as a playboy.

Now, I'm under the shade of a sakura tree where people don't even know exist, and that's what's great – it's perfectly isolated from the public. I grabbed a novel from my purple sling bag and read the sixth chapter wherein the main antagonist shows up and the main protagonist fights for the girl he dearly loves.

I was in the climax of the chapter when an ice cold voice called. By reflex movement, I looked at the owner of the voice, knowing perfectly who it was and returned reading the climax of the chapter. The owner of the voice seemed annoyed and called me the nickname he gave me when I first met him.

"Polka, don't you ignore me when I'm calling you. I told you to wait for me at your dorm door, and guess what? I've waited ten minutes there, looking like a complete idiot." He was completely fuming up with annoyance and irritancy.

"Shut up, Natsume, I'm reading a novel as you can inevitably see. And here's a given fact, I never even agreed to this, I mean waiting for me at my dorm room every morning. So why waste time going there even though I've told you that I won't be there this late at the morning?" I questioned him, still reading the novel, not even minding to look at him.

Oh yes, we've been together for about three months since my first day here in Alice Academy. When the word got out that I was dating him, Permy and her cronies decided to give up on Natsume since he's mine already and I'm his. Hotaru, on the other hand, decided to give me warnings about him, him being the playboy he _was_, but I decided that it was the past and he changed to someone who's still haughty, egoistic, cocky and very cold. Though at special and rare occasions, he's sweet, caring, thoughtful and very open. After a month, Permy became my friend, though she hates me for calling her Permy all the time, but that can't be helped, right? And so now, a fuming Natsume was glaring at me for not commanding his commands.

He got my wrist and pulled me up; making the novel I was reading fall to the grassy grounds. I was about to shout at him when I stared at his alluring crimson eyes, my mind went blank – completely blank.

I never liked it when he glares at me eye to eye; it makes me uncomfortable and sometimes, terrified of what he plans on doing to me. This happens whenever he's so angry at me and when he's totally pissed off – just like now.

"Hear me, Polka. You're my girlfriend and you're supposed to be kind, caring, sweet and thoughtful just like other girlfriends should be to their boyfriends," his tone was very pissed off.

"But I'm not like those girls; I'm not those girls who would like to go the Love Tunnel whenever there's a carnival in town or those in amusement parks with their boyfriends. I'm the kind of girl who would love to watch gore and horror films as much as I want to." I elaborated to him.

"Oh, and could you soften your grip on my wrist, it hurts already," I added at him. He didn't let go, but he let his other hand ruffled his messy raven hair.

"God woman, why can't you be like a normal girl?" he asked me, sounding so frustrated. I sighed and caressed his left cheek with my other hand to lessen the eerie atmosphere and it seemed to work because he let go of my wrist, leaving a purple mark there but that doesn't matter.

"Don't get too worked up, Natsume. I'm sorry, okay?" I apologized to him, sounding so _in_sincere.

I sat down to the grassy ground and grabbed my novel and shoved it to my purple sling bag. I patted the ground beside me, gesturing him to sit down. He complied, surprisingly.

My phone rang and I picked it up. And I regretted answering that phone call, it was Rui, the bastard still has the guts to call me. It's been about three months since he last called him, why bother to call by now. Shock was written all over my face and unfortunately, Natsume noticed and looked at me.

"Yo, babe, I'd be transferring to your school tomorrow. Let's meet up, alright? And what's with that Hyuuga being your boyfriend ain't true, right?" he asked me, still with the sweet voice he used to allure girls to him, the one I used adore when I used to be in love with him.

"Don't babe me, you bastard. Why even bother transferring here? I mean, I already a boyfriend here and you're damn right, Hyuuga Natsume is indeed my boyfriend," I spat at him, full of hatred and venom.

"Doll face, I'm only coming back to get you back, of course. And I know you would eventually break up with that Hyuuga fellow there and come back to me. So by then, see you and take care of yourself," I wonder why he didn't even feel threaten, as if there's a big chance of me and him to go back to the old days, _as if I would._ I decided to end the call since it was a waste of time to talk to him.

"It's that Hanaki guy, huh. And he'll be transferring here and he would steal you from me. Won't he, Polka?" He didn't question me; he more like stated it like a fact. I only manage to nod my head like those free bobble heads you get from cereal boxes. Over three months and he already managed to make me easy to read for him – like an open book. And that sucks a lot, you know.

"He won't be a bother. Don't worry." I told him, pecking him on the cheek to assurance.

"Tch, he surely won't be," he replied and smirked at me.

"_Strawberries_, you seriously need to mature, Polka," he smirked again, only wider this time.

I whack his head using my sling bag while he dodged it effortlessly.

"C'mon, Natsume! It's been months and still you're still looking at my underwear, pervert!" And yes, the fact that he still looks at my underwear didn't change and that really pisses me off.

"Err-" I was about to say something when I felt something smooth on my lips and what I was about to say got muffled.

"Keep it and don't ever lose it. Lose it and it means we're over, tch." He was always like this, especially when he gives gifts; like he doesn't even want to give the gift. Never minding that, I opened the red velvet box and my eyes went wide – it was a silver locket, and at the back of locket was NxM forever, it was in crave with gold linings. And it was very, very thoughtful of him to buy this one fore me.

"Omg, Natsume! This is so like the best gift you ever gave me and even though, you always scowl whenever you give gifts; it was still greatly nice of you. I wonder what hit your head today…" I hugged me him tightly and greatly astounded when he smiled at me. The smile he rarely shows.

"Glad you like it, little girl," he told me. Oh wait… little girl? I'm already seventeen! Then again, I'll let it pass today; I don't want to spoil this moment by retorting a very sarcastic thing to him.

Natsume then quickly shoved his mouth to mine and it took me by surprise, he the engaged a tongue battle and being completely under his control, he won, as always. The kiss was innocent at first then it became intense that I could his hand going under my skirt and I know where this is going. He always does this but then, I always stop him. I don't want to do this _yet_ and especially here, in the campus too.

I pushed him with all the strength I could muster at that moment and succeeded. He then made a scowl and he's brows narrowed, inevitably he was upset again. This would often happen, so by now, I got used to it. And again, lectured him that I don't want to do this yet and he would often grunt when I lecture him.

The school bell then rang and that means it's time for the most dreadful subject in face of the earth – Math. I grunted in response to the school bell.

"Let's go, Natsume," I told him as I took my sling bag and took Natsume's hand in mine. Natsume, still scowling at me, tighten the grip on my hand, like always. And I loved the feeling of him holding my hand, like he has a fire within him that makes him so warm to hold.

Ah, dreadful Math subject with the dreadful teacher, Jinno-sensei. This would be a long hour as ever; at the end of the day, I would go relearn these equations and still won't get it. Aargh.

* * *

I'm so terribly sorry for the very long update, I got busy due to school workso and et cetera. Sorry again :)

Please review, dear readers :D

Til the next chapter, folks ;D


	7. Chapter 5:

PLAYING WITH HEARTS

_~ The deeper you fall; the harder it is to get up and move on._

----

**CHAPTER FIVE;**

Bored and with nothing to do. Oh great, I followed his command about waiting in my room and guess what's so ironic about that one? Yes, you've guessed it. It's already 7:30 am and that means it's only five minutes before class starts. I'm complying with him saying I need to most of the girls; but those girls don't have a cocky Hyuuga Natsume, do they?

I sighed in frustration and went on to class, finding him there, looking all cozy and at ease. I gritted my teeth and was furious, madly furious. How dare he stood me up? And he was the one who wanted me to wait for him at my front door. I stormed to him and violently scolded bloody hell.

"Tch, Polka, it's early in the morning and you're here making everyone's ears bleed to death." He? How dare he say that to me? He was the bloody reason for this making-everyone's-ears-bleed-early-in-the-morning. Alright, I needed to be calm – I should freakin' be calm.

"Mikan, dear, it's so early and you're screaming. Don't you know that would strain your angelic voice?"

I know that voice, I succinctly know that voice. That husky and masculine voice I used to be obsessed with – that only belong to _him_. I can't comprehend what I was hearing now and I was to shock to even look at the back. I don't want to see him again and I thought the day would never come, I was utterly wrong.

A strong arm suddenly circled my face and I was facing the person who I don't ever want to see – Hanazaki Rui. The one who caused so much heart ache and pain, the reason why I moved to this academy and the reason why I fell out of love.

"Hey babe, I've missed you." He told as I stared into his cerulean eyes. He was about to kiss me when someone stronger pulled my waist tightly and protectively.

"Na… tsu… me," I stuttered. Feeling very wobbly, I hold on to Natsume like a life support. I couldn't believe that he was really here, that Rui would be here. This is really a bad morning to start off.

"Rui…," I stuttered again. I felt dizzy now. I felt like I was on drugs now, I can't comprehend anything – I can't even stand straight and can't even say words completely without stuttering them, even names as simple as theirs.

In a swift movement, Natsume clearly shoved me to his back. Himself, facing Rui with those violent crimson eyes he owned. I was clearly blanked out and I was finally about to calm down when I honestly it was futile – they're about to fight, somehow, I can just feel the heat by now.

"Hanazaki, why the bloody hell are you doing here?" Natsume dropped venom on every word; like he was ready to pounce on him on moment now. Unexpectedly, Rui laughed, laughed out loud really.

"There's nothing damn funny about this." Natsume stated seriously. Honestly, this ain't a good morning; it's friggin' early to swear and to put a fight.

"You, you're the one funny here. I should be the one asking that, you dirt bag." Rui said while chuckling and staring at me, even though I'm already safely behind Natsume's back.

"Guys, seriously, Natsume and I have a class to go to. Now shut the hell up, Rui, or I'll let those clips do that for me." I told him, not minding to look at him and grabbed Natsume's hand and stormed off to the classroom, feeling very uneasy.

_Don't worry, Mikan. It'd be a small chance of him being your classmate, plus I didn't tell him my section, I mean, am right, right? Oh well. _I thought as I looked beside me. Having Natsume's angry demeanor really is annoying. It's like those boiling water wherein you have to wait until it's cooled down to touch it. Yes, what a lame simile.

"C'mon, Natsume, lighten up. It's not like I'm going back to him, leaving you here looking like a total idiot," I told him, looking at his face sincerely.

"Polka–" he was cut off by our very gay and lively teacher, Mr. Narumi. Okay, I'm not sure if he's gay, but with his impression on me and those chiffon outfits, I guessing my theory is right.

"Dear Beloved students of mine! There's a new student coming here. And he's from the States, please welcome him here warmly. Here's Rui-kun!" Mr. Narumi shouted cheerfully and full of happiness emitting from him.

Oh, who? Oh hell no. It can't be him, it can't be him, oh shit, and it is him. He's here, coming from the door. With his brown hair and perfectly tanned skin tone and fit and lean body; best of it all, he's got those deep green eyes that perfectly compatible with him. Oh hell, I'm starting to talk about him like those annoying fan girls.

Almost all of girls in the classroom squealed and those big fat hearts on their eyes as they stare at him longingly. I stiffened when he's stare directly stared into my hazel one's. I looked away quickly and this can really happen, can it?

* * *

Oh yes, this is a cliffy :D


	8. Chapter 6:

PLAYING WITH HEARTS

_~ The deeper you fall; the harder it is to get up and move on._

----

**CHAPTER SIX;**

"Yo, babe, what a coincidence being your classmate again," Rui's husky voice echoed through the room as everyone completely grew quiet; some of them, their mouths agape, other's remaining still.

"I… uhm – "I couldn't dare believe what I'm seeing right now. Of all the questions I really want to question is – why? Why the hell is he here, ruining my life again when he ruined it first of all?

"Didn't Polka tell you to get lost?" Natsume interrupted, voice oh so cold and stern. He was already pissed the time he saw him outside of my dorm door and now he's here again, being all friendly to me… does he really want to feel Natsume's frightful wrath?

"Polka, who's Polka?" Rui was still staring at me with those eyes. I looked away and as for distraction, I looked at Natsume, who was indeed, very upset right now. Pissed off, really.

"You didn't answer my damn question," Being the notorious Hyuuga Natsume, he wasn't known being patient.

"I'm here to get _my _girl back, Hyuuga-kun. And she'll dump you mercilessly, don't you know?" Rui said, full of pride and assurance. What a twit, like I'll ever go back to him and his irritating ways; stupid and foolish of him.

Everyone's mouth agape and almost everyone gasped at what Rui said. I massaged my temples, feeling stress lines forming. Ugh, that so sucks. Everyone looked at me with those puzzled and confused faces.

"Sakura, isn't it enough you have Hyuuga-sama? And now you also have Hanazaki-sama, aren't you too selfish, you bitch," Koizumi Luna, a new materialize girl from London, stood up and made those ugly pouts. Her cronies, four of them, stood up and nodded at what their lame leader said.

Annoyingly, a lot can change in a span of three friggin' months. I feel myself getting fumed with embarrassment and furiousness.

"Rui… it's been three months since we broke up. Forget the friggin' past and you're supposed to forget those first, you're the one who played with my feelings!" Honestly, I felt steamy tears along my cheeks. And shit, everyone's looking at me. I so feel like an idiot.

"It was a misunderstanding, can't you sense that? Luna was the one who kissed me! She was the one who took-over when you saw us, it was her sick plan to break us a part," Rui explained and I'm not sure about this but sincerity and honesty is planted on his amazing orbs. And I feel myself softening up, but not quite.

"Wait… do you mean Koizumi Luna, that girl?" Natsume interrupted. Wait, he knows the slut slash bitch? How? When? Why?

"Yeah, her," Rui nodded.

"You know her, Natsume?" I asked him due to my curiosity and you know what they say – curiosity kills the cat. Don't take that literally, though.

"She's somewhat my first love when she used to be so innocent and witty," Natsume said bluntly. And I could feel my mouth opening wide, very wide, in fact; maybe a cow could fit in. I just couldn't believe that Natsume would actually go out with that girl, her?! Ugh.

"Are you serious?" I found my mouth agape, looking at him. On the contrary, I don't mind, I guess.

"Let's not talk about that, alright?" he told me.

"Whatever," I hissed.

"I'm telling the truth, Mikan, I'm serious. And knowing you over the years, you want proof, don't you? As for proof, why won't you ask someone from our old school? Can't you even see how hard I tried to keep us together?" Rui snapped.

I couldn't utter a word; I just stared and looked down at their feet and mine. Knowing Rui, I know from my heart, he never uses my name if he ain't telling the truth. True, he might be the flirty type but whenever he gets serious, he's worse than Natsume.

"Rui…" I uttered his name the way I used to utter his name back then. I felt myself looking at his alluring eyes and he saw through me. Unknown to me, someone was getting irritated and annoyed.

"Polka, can't you see that's he's lying to you? He's trying that damn excuse," Natsume interrupted. I almost forgot he was there, shoot.

"Natsume, I understand you. But you don't know Rui the way I do, so please?" I told him, almost patting his shoulder when he slapped it away, hard.

"Fine, go back to him. I just used you anyway; like the way I used other girls. Tch, I'm actually damn amused you believed me with all those lies. Loving you? I'm not an idiot, bitch. You're so easy to fool – "

I felt solid tears running through my eye lids. And before I know it, I slapped him. Hard; that his was turned to the side with a red mark on his cheek and I couldn't care less anymore. He, from all the people, I trusted the most, fooled me.

"Natsume… how could you? From all of people, you?! I trusted you. And you promised me you weren't playing with me! You damn promised me…" I told everyone between sobs, I don't anymore. I don't care any more. I just want to get the hell of out here, now and forever. I don't want to see his face anymore.

"GO TO HELL, HYUUGA!" I told him as I slapped him again and rushed outside where no one could see me cry and shout.

"Damn you Hyuuga, how could you hurt her like that? Don't you fucking know her attitude whenever someone hurts her? I'll get you later, you bastard," Rui hissed at Natsume, whose face was covered by his raven bangs. After that, Rui chased after his beloved, Mi-chan.

Leaving the class agape once again with the scene they've encountered. And leaving the hot stud, who's by now, fumed with angry. He went out and the door closed with a heavy bang. Making them close their mouths and processed what happened to their peaceful morning.

"Lying bastard," was the last word hanging through the silenced room.

**End of Chapter Six;**

* * *

I'm sorry if it's short and somewhat, let's say, random. I promised to update as soon as I can. And as what I said, summer's here, so there's a great chance that I'll update sooner or later. Continue to review my story and my other stories, thanks lots :*


	9. Chapter 7:

**PLAYING WITH HEARTS**

_The deeper you fall, the harder it is to let go ~_

---

Natsume's POV:

Damn. She slapped me, she ghad damn slapped me. And it knowing all now, I guess it wasn't worth it after all. That annoying stupid little girl and that meaning less bet they've made. It's the end of the bet.

And you know what? There's this annoying feeling sticking with me. I'm actually worried on what that little girl may do, and that's something I would ever do. I hate girls; I just love to play with them.

I kick the door hard, earning the door a crack, what a useless wooden door. I went to my room, still thinking about what recently happened. I doubt that stupid girl even know that this was a bet my pesky cousin made me do.

I felt a pang of hurt and guilt. I looked at the picture of me and her during on one of our dates, which as located under my pillow, she looked so happy and so did I. I ruffled my hair in frustration and groaned in annoyance.

Seeing her breakdown like that, I couldn't even sneak a peek from her. It only hurts when I see her cry. Somehow now, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Like the first we had a date, I just couldn't put her aside.

I heard my phone beep, I flipped it open and it was a text from that cousin of mine. He was rather the playboy type like me, but there was a cause why he was like that – Misaki, I heard was the reason.

I, on the other hand, had no reason to treat girls like this. But from all of those bitches who fling themselves unto me, they weren't even close to being like Polka, not even close. I sighed, why was I thinking about her?

I didn't bother to read his text. I didn't even bother to do anything, but to stare at our picture together, smiling like complete idiots. I wondered.

Did I ever love Polka as a girl? Not because of the bet? I wondered again. I never loved anyone else in my life, sure I had lots of girlfriends before, but that didn't mean I love them. Hell no, I was playing.

But Sakura Mikan was different; she wasn't easy to get. She was stubborn and was not like those ugly fags, she was one of a kind. She smiles like a complete idiot, which she is. She laughs like a lunatic; she gets angry for five seconds and smiles again.

That's maybe why I suddenly fell in love with her in the process of the bet – I love her, I love Sakura Mikan like a lovesick puppy. Oh shit, I've fucked up, big time.

I grabbed my thin navy jacket and went out to look for _my_ Polka-dots as soon as realization banged to me. Where to look? Oh hell. Damn… oh wait, how' bout the Sakura Tree?

I stormed off to the tree as fast as I could, panting when I reached my destination. I hid behind an oak tree, scanning the surroundings. There she is… she's with that Rui, the bastard.

I felt regret beating me up. She was sobbing and hugging him as I clenched my fist. I feel like a bastard, a big bastard. No, I' am a fucking bastard to her. And right now, how would I tell her?

It isn't simple… I betrayed her, lied to her and even made her cry. What's my right to her now? What the hell is my right to confess now? I sat down, ruffling my raven hair in the process.

I've fucked up big time and I'm a big damned bastard.

End of Natsume's POV:

**Normal POV:**

It's almost noon by now and you'll hear if you're near the Sakura Tree, you'll hear a soft sob of a brunette tangerine. Hugging her ex-boyfriend out of comfort, she felt as if her world was shattering.

She felt stupid and used by a mere playboy. She sobbed louder when she reminisced what he said to her, all those meaningless lies. All those worthless promises and a hopeless sign of love; and how pointless it is to love in love with playboys – they're never going to appreciate you, _never._

However, the guy with her was smirking. He was thinking of ways how to get his little tangerine back from that Hyuuga fellow. No matter how many lies he has to lie, he'll do anything, even if it hurts her. It doesn't matter, as long as he has her by his side.

The guy lied about what happened between him and the said slut. Of course, he picked that girl, but the girl was too clingy and his used to be tangerine was so much hotter than her. So he decided to dump the girl and turn to this tangerine.

"You know, I know you're lying, Hanazaki. I'm not dumb enough to believe those fucked up lies and you should go by now; I want my alone time, and thanks for the comfort," Sakura Mikan said as she lifted her head and wiped her tears from her tear stained face.

"And it's a plus fact that you're smirking," She added as she pushed him gently and started to walked away from him.

"I'm not smirking, and I'm not fooling you," Hanazaki Rui replied as sincerely as he could. Hiding his real intentions from her as much as he could muster;

"Go home," She left and waved goodbye with her left hand.

"_Oh she hasn't seen the last of me, I'll have her; even if I have to do everything I have to,_" Rui thought as he stared at the retreating figure.

It was still early, but Mikan didn't want to go to her classes; skipping a day wouldn't hurt her, right? She looked up herself in her room and as swiftly as she could, she dumped herself on the bed.

Oh she wasn't crying, she was that evil glint in her hazel eyes; which could only mean one thing, one single thing – she's gonna make him pay for all these heart ache, every ounce of it. She's going to and no one is gonna stop her.

She decided that crying won't do any good; she decided to be a different person from now. She'll be the slightest bit of emotionless and she'll be bitter now, and if you catch her in a good mood, she'll be bitter sweet to you.

"You'll regret ever playing on me, Hyuuga Natsume. I'll give you hell and I'm not gonna stop 'til I see you cry in pain," Mikan told herself, making a promise to herself and to her dignity. And of course, she'll need Imai Hotaru for this.

With her help, she'll be certain to make Hyuuga's life as painful as possible. And she doesn't even give a shit on what Hyuuga will suffer about, as long he gets to experience pain in agony.

But what she doesn't know was, the person she was about to take revenge on was beating up an oak tree; his knuckles tore and blood oozing out from it. In frustration, he needs to vex it out on a poor oak tree.

He wants her back, beside his side. She taught him a valuable lesson – woman are not meant for pleasure, they're meant for loving; and if you found the one you endlessly love, don't take her in for granted.

He didn't need to shed tears, but he wants to let them out; though his tear ducts weren't productive. Instead of crying the hell out of him, he's punching the oak tree.

Both hearts in agony; but pure love was combining their hearts into one. Sure, both of them are thinking the opposites – the lad wanting his lady back to his side, the lady wanting the lad to experience the pain she felt.

But both of them know deep in their heart, they love each other. They love each other than anything else known to man kind. But both are too stubborn, both are too stubborn to say what they're significant other meant to the both of them.

Needless to say, will they ever have their happy ever after? Will they learn to not to be stubborn when it comes to their true feelings and intentions? Will they ever learn that giving the same person the same experience will turn out to regrets?


End file.
